A Reason For Everything
by iszgarretthedlund
Summary: Updated 31/01/09 - Chapter 4 has been revamped, longer! JackOC x The movie was perfect but what if things were a lil different? x Green & Fowler have a young, enthusiastic Detective in training, could she be the alternate twist to changing Jack's Fate?
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason For Everything**

**

* * *

******

The way I'm going to do this; the story would be the way the movie was but with minor modifications to fulfill my own personal fantasies. Which means that things that were suppose to happen maybe won't happen. It's like have you ever thought, how things would be like if you didn't miss the bus? Or if another character or person was added into your life, your fate/future could/may change? It's a kinda like what if this movie had this? And didn't have that.

I don't own Four Brothers, they belong to their rightful owners.

This is a Jack Fan Fic, tis my second one so if you have read my first ever fan fic you would find similarities. Kinda.

Here we go, are you ready?

Wait! I have to ask this, put your hands up if you love Garrett Hedlund/Jack Mercer? hands and feet up

* * *

Chapter 1 - Unwanted News

The naked body laid in the bed alone, covered only by a thin layer of quilt. It was a hot night.

She laid there sleeping peacefully till she was abruptly woken up by the cell phone from the other side of her bedside table. Her guest's cell phone. She dozed off shortly as the person answered his call.

"Do you realize what time it is, Jerry?"

"What the hell is the point having a cell if you're not planning to pick it up? I tried to call you all evening."

"What is it man, you're talking to me now, what's up?"

"It's ma, she was killed in a liquor-store holdup..."

She woke up soon after, sensing that something was not right. She rolled over to feel the missing piece, the other body that was supposed to be accompanying hers, there wasn't one. She sat up, adjusting her green eyes to the darkness of the room, a tall shadow appeared in the corner of her eye. "Jack?" She called out, worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"I, uhh, I gotta go, Constance" Jack's voice echoed from the corner. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Constance questioned his apology. "It's 4 in the morning, what's so important that you have to leave now?"

Jack was silent for a moment, as he climbed into his pants, a sigh escaped his mouth as he thought about what he was told not long ago. He quickly put on his shirt as he let out, "My mum's dead." before slipping out the door.

Her heart raced faster as soon as she heard that, she didn't have the chance to meet Evelyn but countered a few phone calls together. Constance knew how much Evelyn meant to Jack, she was regretting her irritable bad moods in the mornings, pushing Jack with the question.

* * *

_**I am not the greatest writer, and have been busy with work everyday so i get a kick out of this. Have i told you how much i love reviews:D**_

_**Ok, i need a Bobby lover or anybody who knows what's inside his mind. I need a little help with his character, brother to my dearest Jack. Ok, fine! Our dearest Jack. So please anyone whose good with Bobby's insults, comebacks, brotherly yet teasing consultations. Please message me or whatever. I need help!!**_

**_From Tini._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Jack Daniels vs Lemon Lime & Bitter**

Jack stopped by at Johnny G's bar for a quick drink before succumbing to reality. Tomorrow was his mother's funeral. If he went, it really means that she was gone, tomorrow was going to be his goodbye to her.

"Hey Johnny," He greeted. "Can I have a glass of whisky?"

"Hey Jack, how you doin'?" Johnny greeted back. "I'm sorry to hear about what happene-"

"Chill," Jack interrupted as all he wanted was a drink, not talk about his mother. "Not now."

"Yeah" Johnny agreed as he sent out the prepared drink in front of Jack.

He sat there, nodded back as his response, staring at the glass of whisky in front of him before skulling it whole and asking for another.

"Damn it." A female's voice exclaimed not too far from the bar, as she tried to quiet her conversation. Jack ignored it but he could hear the pitter patter of the girl's feet pacing back and forth behind him. 'Just ignore it' thought Jack's brain.

"Are you insane? No, NO! I will give you lip anytime I wish - No, not that sort. You're playing with fire here. I can't cover for you -You don't remember? Really. Okay." She hung up her cell and approached the bar sitting two seats away from Jack, her face red from anger but her mood quickly changed as she called for Johnny. "Hi Johnny!" Jack heard the girl saying enthusiastically.

"How you doin De-" Johnny greeted but got cut out.

"Please, it's after hours. Call me Terry" The girl named Terry instructed.

"Ok, Terry, what would you like this time?"Johnny asked but he already knew what she wanted.

"Lemon, lime and bitters!" They both exclaimed in unison, a laughter broke out between them. "You know, you're the only reason why I have these reserved."

"Great service I might add!" Terry said, smiling sweetly.

Jack couldn't help but glance at her direction a few times. She was average to him, but something about her seemed exotic. Her long silky black hair flowed from her shoulders to down her back. He guessed that she was probably Eurasian, he noticed her eyes were but hazel, her skin white as snow and her voice, was sweet. He shook his head, ridding of the thoughts that were floating in his mind. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend, but that wouldn't stop him...

Terry scanned the bar unsuspectingly looking for an appropriate time to ask Johnny about the liquor store holdup but there was somebody else at the bar. She didn't want to risk her conversations been overheard by strangers. Can't trust anybody in this town. The guy was not too far from her, she took noticed quickly due to the fact he was dressed up in a punk rocker style. At the time she glanced over his way, they both caught each other's eye. 'Oh busted.' Jack thought, embarrassed inside. Terry saw him looked at her and she smiled at him an opportunity to suss him out but she wasn't that kind of person though. She was a sweet person, if you met her in a few seconds you would know straight away.

"Hi," Terry said. "Having a goodnight?

"No" Jack bluntly said, the thoughts were in the back of his mind.

"Nothing better than to drink your worries away" She joked.

"Lemon, lime and bitters huh?" Jack mocked back.

"Yes, Mr Jack Daniels" she stated. "It tastes better than what you're drinking."

"Imma Jack" he began introducing himself, slurry.

"Ass or Daniels??" She interrupted.

He forced a laugh. "Ha, ha"

"Terry."She introduced back. "You're not local are you?"

Jack skulled his third drink before looking at her and the thought of the word local. This was the place where life for him really started, he was only gone for a few months which turned into years. So local or not local?

"What makes you ask that?" He questioned, curious of her observations of him.

She gave him the look that was 'Are you serious? It's obvious' "Well one," She began her rant. "It's freezing out there, snowing in fact. Two, noone in Detroit who I've ever seen dress like a third class rockstar-"

"Third class?" Jack's eyebrows raised, himself grinning. "How do you know I'm not first class?"

"-three, you're the first person I've ever seen with hair as high as yours... I like it and to answer the last question, you wouldn't be in this dump if you were first class-"

"HEY!" Johnny whined, obviously he was listening in to their conversation which annoyed her in a way. See, you can't trust anybody in this town.

"Sorry! I was joking" She apologized and continued. "Actually, now that I think about it, doesn't matter what class, same people surrounded by same shit. Booze and drunk people."

"You know you're blabbing" He stated, he found her amusing. "Are you sure there's no special alcohol in there?" He pointed to her beverage.

Terry moved from her seat to the one next to Jack's before giving the room a scan from left to right and whispered not too quietly. "Don't tell anyone," Terry began like she was telling him her biggest secret. Jack was anticipating on that she was going to say next. "But I get high on sugar" She gave him a serious yet joking expression, trying hard not to laugh. He in return gave a dumbfounded look.

"What girl comes to the bar and not drink alcohol? Or something that has a little amount?" Jack questioned suspiciously. "Instead Johnny reserves lemon, lime and bitters for you."

"I come to the bar..." She started. "Hoping one lovely night I would bag me self a rock star."

Jack's eyes playfully widened. "What a coincidence."

"It sure is." Terry said. "Johnny, get me and my rock star friend here three vodka shotties each please! Put it on Chris' tab yeah?"

"Six vodkas coming through!" Johnny yelled as he quickly poured the liquid into the glasses and hurried it their way.

Jack had one of his eyebrows raised up. "What's this?" he asked in a joking matter. "Ms Lemon Lime Bitters converted to Vodka-ism?"

"Funny" She stated dullish. "I was in a very angry state before and you saved whoever I was gonna- thankyou."

"Glad to be of service" Jack added in. 'Is she flirting with me?' He thought to himself.

'Am I flirting with him?'

'Yeah you are.'

'What!? I am not.'

'You are too.'

'Wait. Who are you?'

'Your sex drive. Testosterone'

'Testosterone? I don't have testosterone!'

'You like foreplay don't you?'

'Ha! Foreplay?'

'Quote: "Bag me self a rock star"'

"Shutup!"

Jack snapped his fingers in front of her, she had zoned out for a couple of minutes. "I don't think I should let you drink." He informed her.

"Yeah right I'm fine I was just fighting with my testoster- Cheers" She lifted her glass up in the air to meet with his, they both intercepted it and skulled it down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really drunk" Jack confessed after hours of sitting in the bar accompanied by Terry, just drinking one after another.

"If you're bad, I'm worse" Terry mumbled, she was drunk too but was it obvious?

They chatted and drank for hours till closing time. She offered to drive him home since he had been a nice fella and accompanied her in the bar for ages.

"Where to rock star?" She asked as she was fondling for her keys in her bag, laughing at the word rock star.

She dropped her keys on the ground, an annoyance sigh was produced from her mouth before bending down to pick it up and so did Jack which resulted themselves knocking each other's heads, breaking up into a fit of laughter caused by the drunken pain they encountered.

Both of them were squatting, just looking at each other for a silent moment before going in for a kiss. They stood up in unison with their lips still locked. Jack pushed her against the car, his lips trailing down from her lips, to her neck and trailing down.

Her mind and heart was racing, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed but this was just going to be a one night stand, right? Without over thinking it, she placed her hands on his belt unbuckling it in a drunken orderly matter. He too placed his hands, unbuttoning her blouse and down to her jeans.

He lifted her up and placed her on top of the car hood, her legs entwined his waist and without any further thought he plunged himself deep inside her.

Both of them were heavily drunk but in a way knew and complied to what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reason For Everything **

Chapter 3 - Meet and Re-greet

"-cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint." Bobby insulted the two cops standing before him.

A girl panted her way through the gate, catching up with her breath and dusting off snow mixed with dirt off of her knees. She had fallen over just a few minutes before, she had a hungover and thought Green would kill her for been late. She hadn't arrived home since two and a half hours ago and hurried to her destination.

"Sorry Green" She apologized as she approached Green joined by the rest of the guys. "I was caught up last ni-" She stopped mid way of her sentence when she noticed the four men standing there, looking at her strangely. _'Uh-oh'_ She thought. _'Here we go.' _She stood there straightening her attire, in the meantime Green introduced her to the boys. "This is our young detective in training" Green said looking at her, withholding what he was going to say for later.. "Luthor--"

"Ugh" She grumbled, shivered at the thought of her last name. It reminded her of Superman's Lex Luthor. "Please call me Terry" she directed to Bobby as she shook her hand with his.

"Bobby" Bobby replied as he looked at her up and down, she retaliated by making it obvious she was looking him up and down!

She turned around to face the other guy who was standing next to the guy who looked like a chia pet with mud on it _(LOL!!! couldn't help it!)_ and she froze, so did Jack. How come he didn't notice her earlier before... he saw her with her hair down... and now it was up, she looked different... professional yet like a zombie. Jack giggled inside.

"Whoa" She whispered to herself, yet the men could still hear her. "Jack Daniels" She stated in a surprise sweet tone, forgetting that there was other people around.

"Jack Daniels?" Bobby and Green asked in the same time, it was too early for this confusing complication. Jack stayed silent but couldn't help smirking with the situation of the mysterious girl he was with last night, now presented to him the next morning. They didn't really talked about what happened last night... or the morning. They were really out of it.

"Aherms" Terry coughed, trying to think of how to cover her tracks. "I'm Terry" She extended her hand in front of him. "Jack" Jack introduced himself once again, shaking her hand..

"What a coincidence" She stated, was a sort of secret joke they now shared at that moment. They both smiled at each other, knowing the others don't know what happened between them.

"Do you guys know each other?" Fowler questioned, staring them off one by one as they were still handshaking'.

"Don't you know who _this_ is?" Terry asked, making it sound like a big deal. She had to fake it, come on. "This is Jack, from the Spares. Totally love it. Right now it's just so hard to restrain myself."

Fowler opened his mouth to say something but she grabbed something out of her pocket. "Oh, sorry I'll be right back! I have to take this call." She explained, showing off her cell phone.

"It didn't ring." Fowler stated. She rolled her eyes, "It's on vibrate." She walked out of the backyard and into the front pretending to be on the phone. Well he was right, she lied this to get herself out of the awkward situation.

"Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay?" Bobby directed harshly, it was his crude way of making it as a joke. The men headed inside, Green was planning to catch up with the guys and hoping to convince them to leave the situation with the cops, he knew Bobby.

Jack stayed behind and walked to the front of the house, hoping she was still there. "Hey" he called from behind as soon as he saw her. She spun around, facing closely in front of him accidentally, making her blush slightly. "Hey" The closeness made her think about last night and that only made her blush harder. "How are you?" She finally asked, it was a kind of sweet awkward moment.

"Not bad, just real hungover" Jack said feeling nervous, his fingers fiddling inside of his jacket pocket.. "I didn't know you were a cop."

"Does that scare you?" She asked in a sexy seductive tone. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _She thought.

"No." He replied, grinning ear to ear like he enjoyed the fact he fucked a cop.

"So you're one of the Mercers, huh?" She asked, even though by this time it was obvious. "I should have known."

"Does that scare you?" Jack asked, making her laugh.

"No and just coz of last night," She began. "Doesn't mean I'm one of your sex hungry groupie and that I will let you off easily if you do something bad."

"I promise I won't do anything _bad_" Jack 'promised' as he lifted his hand standing up with the palm facing her way. "So you remember everything last night?"

His question caught her off guard, this guy was making her melt. She leant slightly to his side and said softly. "Only the good bits."

"Oh that's so sweet" Jack exclaimed. "Never a girl told me she enjoyed my presence for a whole 8 hours."

"Ha! You wish." She teased, shit were they in that bar for 8 hours? As she said, she remembered the good bits only. "Stay out of trouble, rock star."

"Why?" He asked, still in a playful mood.

"So we won't have this little encounter." Terry replied, meaning the cops been on their asses.

"What if I want to encounter you again?" Jack asked mischievously.

"Don't worry, by your brother's and your reputation, I have a feeling I'll be seen you guys again." She stated, she pondered her brain on what she was doing but decided to change her silly school girl act. "I'm sorry to hear about your mum."

"Yeah..."Jack trailed off, he kissed her on the cheek slightly missing her lips.

"You're a temptation, Mercer" She confessed as their face were parting, that moment made the feel of last night overcome her body, she wanted him to do her the way they did it last night. Again.

"See ya around _Luthor._" She cringed when he said that, and she was going to kick his ass another day. At the same time, Fowler was watching on from the backyard, making his way to Terry walking past Jack while he had a wide smile.

"What the fuck was that?" Fowler asked sternly, he was mad and she had better explain herself. "You gonna explain what the hell was that all about?" She was stuck, she had no words or explanation. She had wronged.

"I'm not on trial here" She spat out, oblivious to his jealousy, she was clouded by her own troubles. "It's nothing." She didn't sound convincing, did she mean to?

"I'll find out," Fowler threatened. "You know I will."

Terry nervously bit her bottom lip before leaving Fowler alone in the front, "Have fun Detective." before walking away from him.

* * *

_Anybody have questions? Theories?_

_I just want to set out the fact that, i hate re-writing lines that we already memorized from watching Four Brothers too many times. It gets repetitive, so that's why i make it short. I still haven't PLANNED anything for this story, it was a kinda spur of the moment just coz i wanted to write a new story. Someone whore my fan fic please, i'd really like to get more reviews... otherwise i wouldn't have the heart to carry on._

_thanks for the people who have read and review. that is dedication. thankyou._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Good Cop, Bad Cop.

"As i was saying," Green was in the middle of talking when Terry walked in, familiarising herself with the house. "Let us take care of this. I know you well enough Bobby, you're not here for her funeral." "I'm a changed man" Bobby spoke sarcastically, placing his palm on his chest along with his facade. "It hurts when you think otherwise".

"Look, Bobby" Terry cut in. "What Green really means behind his sweet preaching is don't be stupid and take the matter in your own hands. Clearly. Otherwise it'll be you and your brothers we're coming after next." Bobby snorted, "What the fuck do you know?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I know more than what you know, Mr Mercer -"

"That's enough!" Fowler instructed, which aggravated her more making her leave the room to talk to the reasonable brother, Jerry, hoping to kick in some sense to his other brothers, especially Bobby. Green mentioned previously on their way there, that Bobby was definitely not here for his mother's funeral. He was going to stir the pot. Well the whole of Detroit. She took Jerry aside to introduce herself and her condolences. "From what i hear about the legendary Mercer brothers, please keep your brothers out of trouble, out of sight is most preferred."

"So you think it's more than a hold up?" Jerry asked with curious eyes. 'What?' Terry thought. "That's just what it is." Terry stated, although she already knew more than she wanted. "A robbery holdup. Wrong place wrong time."

***

The three of them left the Mercer house, driving back to the station in Green's car. Terry sat at the back staring out the window lost in her thoughts. What a coincidence. She knew Fowler and Green, especially Fowler, would grill her with what happened earlier.. with Jack. She had to think of something believable, anything. She knew Fowler wouldn't let it slide.

Jack was quiet today, maybe because he was surrounded by his brothers.. or the fact that she's a cop. She wondered whether he was like that usually or maybe last night she caught him when he was drunk. _So was last night a mistake? _She hadn't regretted it, yet. _Did he regret it? What a stupid thought, he's a guy he must have enjoyed it. Especially screwing a cop. _She couldn't help but be irritated with what was going on in her mind. "What are you thinking?" Fowler asked, bringing her back to reality, staring at her on the rear view mirror. "Thinking about Jack?" "What?" Terry's heart pounded was she busted? "I was thinking about this damn case. The people i spoke with made her sound like an angel, and just been in the room with those brothers, something is going to happen. I don't trust the eldest one." "Bobby?" Green asked. "He's a good guy, i know him from back in the days. We'll keep an eye on them, she was their mother and i don't think they're here for just her funeral." "They will get themselves killed." Fowler said as a matter-of-fact.

"Terry" Green called, changing the subject as he could feel the tension from Chris, Green turned his head on the side looking at her while he spoke. "You seem half yourself today, what happened? You're not up for this case?"

'_What happened?_' She asked herself. _'What?_'

She was starting to confuse herself with her mind boggling about Green's question. Maybe she was overreacting or maybe it was her conscience. Maybe.

"Uh.. Sorry, Green" She apologized. "I didn't do much reading last night, i did feel useless today-"

"What did you do last night that was too important than following up on a case you knew you would be working on the next day?" Fowler questioned, it didn't really sound like one. "Just curious. You know, Green and i thought you were ready for this and took us quite a long time to agree to let you be on the next case. On this case."

"How dare-" She was appalled, out of all the people she wasn't expecting this from him.

"Prove me wrong Luthor." He interrupted.

"Now don't be too harsh on her, Fowler" Green defended, he's always the nice guy. "Don't be slack anymore, you got that Terry?" She nodded in reply and remained silent the rest of the car ride.

_**At the Station.**_

Terry sat at her desk, looking at all the Mercer brothers' folders, reading about their life stories and what they were done for. Lastly, she came across Jack's folder and couldn't help but smile at his smug photo attached on top along his details. She skimmed through it and saw _1985_. Cringe.  
The next folder was Evelyn Mercer's case files. It too contained a photo, it was of Evelyn. She studied it, noticing her features and wondered how a woman like her had the patience to deal with not one but four degenerates. She really must be a Saint. "Hmm".. Terry mumbled to herself. 'Evelyn looks familiar'. She knew it was Detroit, and that she had never met Evelyn before but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she's seen her somewhere before. At least once when she was alive... she couldn't put her finger on it but decided to shake the feeling off, it will come to her sooner or later.

"So what do we do now?" Terry asked Green, who was on the other side of the room.  
"We've talked to the witness, written his statement down. We have done all there is to do, this may be a case of wrong place, wrong time. Unfortunately, it happened to a sweet innocent lady." Green replied.

"Can i read the statement? It wasn't in the folder that i had."

"Sure," Green said. "Fowler's got it."

'_Great_' She thought.

She approached Fowler, who was sitting at his desk further away from where she was talking to Green. Hoping to get what she wanted without dealing with any crap that he was soon going to give her.

"Hey Chris," She began, his back was facing her. "Can i take a look at the witness' statement for the Mercer case?" "Why?" He dully asked. "Just doing my job, that may be the reason why" She replied in a smart ass tone.

"Where were you last night?" He discreetly asked her as he stood up in haste. "You didn't come home last night and you at Jerry's house. Time frame." "I'm surprised you were even home one night to even have noticed that i wasn't there!" Terry hissed through her teeth, not wanting the whole office to hear her. She grabbed whatever folder that Chris was holding and walked hurried off. He was trailing after her, pushed her inside the nearby room and slammed the door behind.

"You answer my question." He said in a threatening voice as his hand was gripping her arm and he got in her face. "Where. Were. You. Last. Night?" He gripped her arm harder when she didn't respond straight away.

"I was at Johnny G's." She muttered, not looking at him directly anymore. "All night." She felt like she was on trial and just another suspect been questioned by him. "I'm sick of this! You're always talking down to me like I'm the stupid one!"

"Don't you put this on me!" Fowler raised his voice. "You happen to know Jack Mercer, who happen to have just arrived into town after, what 2 years. What a fucking coincidence! After how long I've known you for, i know you don't know him." "I was at the bar." She repeated herself again, hoping he would release his grip on her arm as it was hurting by the second.

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" He accused furiously.

"No, that's not what i think of you right now." She answered. "I hate you."

He reacted quickly to her final comment but before he could say anything back the door flew open.

"Can I have my office back?" the Chief came in, staring at both of them feeling the tension in the dense room. Fowler left without saying anything to the both of them, she sighed before giving the room back to her boss.

Terry sat back on her desk, not intentionally staring down Fowler's way, he was looking at his paiger. He noticed her staring and got up, picked his coat off the chair and walked to her desk, "I'm going to the bar now, to play some pool to cool off" She nodded in response. "I love you" he muttered just softly enough that she could hear him, before leaving the station.

**

"You called?" Fowler greeted the sophisticated man wearing a fur coat, at the bar pool place which he owns.  
"I asked these idiots to hire out of town shooters and you know what they fucking did?" The man in the fur coat began. "In town shooters. Hopeless dogs." The man spat, he spoke like he was King of Detroit.  
"Don't worry about it." Fowler said casually. "I'll take care of it. They won't have anything directly linked to you." "Now that's what i like to hear!" The man smirked. "Join me and the find ladies over there" The man pointed to the back of the bar where a group of ladies who were dressed scantily clad. He hesitated a little before joining them. "I'll deal with the dogs later but now, you my friend, and i are going to have fun." More women joined them in promiscuous matters.

A long figure stood outside peering through the neon signed window, only to discover the biggest shock of her life. To discover Fowler fraternising with Detroit's notorious gangster, Victor Sweet, and the women that surrounded him.

She couldn't take it anymore and turned away from this ultimate discovery, not knowing what to do about the situation that has surfaced.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Reason For Everything**

**Chapter 5 - Fowler, Angel**

It was a little before 10pm, Terry drove around the neighbourhood, shocked from what she saw earlier in the evening...

Terry met Fowler at the same district a few years ago, she had previously joined the army when she was 18 to get disciplined but it wasn't her type of work. She was more interested in solving murder cases than been prepped to set off to war. But when she arrived in Detroit she was assigned to desk work till two years later finally had a change.

It between those years that had passed, Fowler, Chris Fowler, had taken her under his wing and secretly, teaching her all he knew and they became quite close. He was a different person back then, what a difference those two years made. She knew he wasn't the same person but didn't really want to believe in that. All the doubts reappeared. Chris was involved with Sweet, but how? She had to find out.

This problem came up at the most ridiculous timing, clashing with her other problem she hadn't told Fowler about or anyone else for the matter. She didn't have anyone else, she had always been alone.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yelling not faraway from the basketball courts. She stepped her foot harder on the accelerator, hurrying to see what the commotion was. She saw four men standing, one was held and hunched over. '_Better check this out' _She thought. As her car approached closer, the men stared at her vehicle suspiciously. It was not that dark, so the faces looked familiar. She stopped her car at the side and hurried outside.

"Oh, wow" She said to herself clearly for them to hear. "The Mercer Brothers. Why am i not surprised? What are you guys doing?"

"Get back in the car and go home" Bobby instructed, he was already angry enough at the smart ass wannabe gangster. "I believe it's past your bedtime." She gave him the death glare.

"Terrance?" Angel furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering who he saw was really her.

Terry paid more attention to the other guy standing besides the frightened kid, who she hurried close to. "Tyrone is that you?" She asked the kid, and then it just hit her that it wasn't Tyrone that was saying her name, he didn't even know that was her full first name.She shifted her gaze to the other man.

"Angel" Terry spoke in a slow manner, sighing afterwards.


	6. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!!

Omg i didn't realised i haven't updated this story for over 2 years??!! My god, where has the time gone by.  
I have revamped Chapter 4, it's longer. I will revamp Chapter 5 as well. Please re-read!! 


End file.
